1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an appliance programmer, and is more particularly concerned with the provision of apparatus for altering a predetermined program of appliance operations wherein a delay is provided during the alteration process for a predetermined time period and further alterations after such time period are locked out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,186, assigned to Whirlpool Corporation, discloses a programmer for an appliance, in particular a dishwasher, in which operator controlled manual switches may be selectively operated to alter the operation of the appliance. U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,022 discloses a numerical control for a machining apparatus which is prevented from operating until a tool code selection has been made by depressing one of a number of selection switches of a selection switch bank.
The prior art also recognizes the use of electronic timers and resettable clocks as evidenced by the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,186 and by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,639,844 and 3,702,030.